Stephen Strasburg
Stephen Strasburg (born July 20, , in ) is a right-handed power pitcher who was drafted number one overall in the 2009 Major League Baseball Draft by the Washington Nationals organization. He is 6'4", weighs 220 lbs., and bats right-handed. His fastball sits in the 95–97 miles per hour (MPH) range. His curveball has good movement and usually is between 79 and 81 MPH. College career In , as a sophomore at San Diego State University, Strasburg went 8–3, with a 1.57 earned run average and 133 strikeouts in 97⅓ innings for the San Diego State Aztecs. Four of his thirteen starts in 2008 were complete games, two of which were shutouts.http://goaztecs.cstv.com/sports/m-basebl/archive/061108aab.html On April 11, he struck out 23 batters in a game versus the Utah Utes. Strasburg finished the season with a 13–1 with a 1.32 ERA, 59 hits allowed, 16 earned runs, 19 walks and 195 strikeouts in 109 innings pitched.http://goaztecs.cstv.com/sports/m-basebl/spec-rel/sdsu-m-basebl-CumulativeStats.html He is expected to reach a deal with the Nationals, who picked him first overall in the 2009 MLB Draft. His advisor, Scott Boras, is looking for a contract in the range of six years, $50 million. In his final home start on May 8, 2009, Strasburg threw his first career no-hitter and struck out 17 Air Force Falcons batters. International play Strasburg was the lone collegiate player selected for the U.S. Baseball team at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. He had previously pitched for the USA Baseball National Team (College) when he was selected to the Olympic Team. In his first start at the Olympics, Strasburg one-hit the Netherlands over seven innings—striking out five of the first six batters he faced. The lone hit Strasburg allowed was a seventh inning single to Sharnol Adriana. There were two rain delays each lasting at least 90 minutes, and the game was called off after eight innings following the second wait. The Dutch protested the decision because they had loaded the bases in the ninth inning with no outs against reliever Blaine Neal when the game was called, and they felt that regardless of whether or not they were able to score enough runs to beat the U.S., this was their best run scoring opportunity of the day. With the US having already secured a spot in the semi-finals medal round, team USA Manager Davey Johnson held Strasburg from what should have been his second start on August 20 in order to pitch him in the first round of the semi-finals against Cuban Norge Luis Vera. The strategy did not work as Vera outdueled Strasburg with six innings pitched and only two runs (one earned). Strasburg, meanwhile, lasted only four innings while giving up three runs (two earned). Cuba won the game 10–2. Strasburg ended up with a 1–1 record, a 1.67 ERA and a Bronze medal for the Olympics, as Team USA won its following contest against Japan 8–4. References External links | after = Incumbent}} Category:People from San Diego, California Category:American baseball players Category:Players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic players of the United States Category:Olympic bronze medalists for the United States Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players Category:Silver Slugger Award winners Category:Washington Nationals players Category:National League All-Stars Category:Washington Nationals draft picks Category:Major League Baseball players from California